


Clint's Question

by ashersmidders



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashersmidders/pseuds/ashersmidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has an important question for Natasha and may be internalizing it a bit too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Question

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was for tumblr user cerebruh. its a bit out of character but i think it works. hope you like it uwu

_What is he doing?_ Natasha thought to herself, seeing a seemingly nervous Clint Barton pacing and tapping his thumbs outside of her classroom window. His face looked pale, almost sickly, and he didn’t seem to be breathing regularly. Natasha was worried, as Clint hardly ever looked this nervous. Even before having to shoot some of his hardest targets, Clint stayed the same collected, calm, and overly sarcastic person he was. But today, Clint was nearly shaking.

“Mrs. Turner, can i use the Restroom?” Natasha shouted to the teacher. “Well, i don’t know, can you?” sneered the teacher, who didn’t seem to like her very much. Natasha was impatient to check on Clint. “I’ll take that as a yes.” hissed Natasha, as she stood up and left the room. She could hear the teacher start to protest as she walked out the door, but Clint was more important.

The very second that Clint laid eyes on Natasha, the color came back to his face, even adding in a bit of pink in his cheeks. “oh hey, Nat” stammered Clint, twiddiling his thumbs. “Hi. You okay?” asked Nat, still worried. “yeah, im fine…” Clint managed to add in an obviously fake laugh to the end of his obviously fake response.

“uh, you sure? you look like you just saw a ghost” asked Natasha, doubtingly. “Yeah, its just…” Clint paused, looked at his feet for a while, and then glanced at the clock. “I have something to ask…”

_Oh god what is it?_ Natasha thought to herself. I had to be something serious, because Clint has never acted like this.”okay… what is it?” She looked at Clint, her mind racing and her face expressing worry. “aww, dammit” Clint mumbled to himself.

“um, so we’ve been hanging out and kicking major ass together for a while and um…”

Natasha knew what was coming and was caught off guard.

“well, i was wondering if you want to kick ass more ass together. but like, together together… like as a--”

“of course Clint, you dummy” interrupted Natasha, smirking.

“okay.” Clint exhaled deeply, and smiled. “good.”

An awkward silence filled the hallway, as Clint and Natasha looked each other in the eye. They were both so happy that one of them had finally decided to make a move that they didn’t know what to say.

“Clint… why were you so nervous about that?” Natasha asked “you should have known i would say yes”

“i don’t know” stated Clint “its just…” Natasha shot a questioning look at Clint.

“i’ve been through a lot of stuff. I’ve suffered thousands of bruises and cuts, I’ve probably broken each bone at least once…So I’ve suffered through a fair share of pain” Clint said, looking at his feet. “So?” asked Natasha, confused about what this had to do him asking her out.

“Nothing could possibly be more painful than not being able to be with you” Clint said, his face so red it matched Nats hair.

“Clint, thats adorable.” Natasha laughed. “but cheesy.” “oh god was it too much? it thought it might be too much” Clint said, clearly embarrassed. “a bit… but, what do you say we ditch this place and go get some pizza…” Natasha prompted. “yeah okay I’d like that”

Natasha and Clint walked together, out the door of the school, not caring about anything else but each other. And pizza. Clint really wanted some pizza.

 

 


End file.
